


Bohemian Bed Sheets

by technicolortidepods



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolortidepods/pseuds/technicolortidepods
Summary: There were few things, in Keyleth's mind, more enthralling than the golden glow of daybreak that bathed the city of Emon in gentle light every morning. Vax'ildan, sleeping peacefully beside her, was one of those things.





	Bohemian Bed Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a more in depth Modern/Human AU, but for now, enjoy this one-shot.

Keyleth was so, ridiculously happy. 

It was early morning; dawn had only just begun to break over Emon and the usually raucous, bustling city was still resting, basking in the gentle glow of the sunrise. She was grateful, not for the first time, that she was able to score an apartment with windows that faced eastward, toward vibrant colors of daybreak that illuminated the sky each day. There were many mornings Keyleth would wake up early, make herself a cup of tea, and step out onto her terrace to watch the light stream across vacant streets and tall brick buildings. There was nothing more breathtaking than the sight of long, dancing shadows against the pavement and the sound of restless birds trilling and chirping together in a kind of dawn chorus. 

Well, almost nothing.

Keyleth felt stirring and the shifting of weight in the bed beside her as Vax’ildan, still loosely tangled in bohemian floral bed sheets, turned over to lay on his stomach. He wasn’t quite awake yet, the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders for the most part undisturbed and consistent, but murmured something drowsily and muffled against one of Keyleth’s pillows. Keyleth smiled a little at the sight of him stirring, and sat up to lean against the headboard as she began to comb through Vax’s long, slightly disheveled, black hair. 

She still wasn’t exactly sure how she got so lucky. 

Well, that wasn’t completely true. She could remember meeting him for the first time when he and his sister moved in to the apartment next to hers, she could remember him patiently waiting for her to figure out her own feelings, she could remember their first kiss, which, by the way, was totally awkward considering she technically hadn’t officially called things off with current boyfriend at the time, who was off at med school in Vasselheim, and she could remember when they both finally gave into what they had both been feeling for a long time and made it official. 

Still, there was no way to predict how utterly and completely happy finally being together made her. 

Keyleth continued running her hands through Vax’s hair, scratching lightly at the nape of his neck and behind his ears. He had cut it a little while ago, it now reached just past his shoulders, spilling over the pillow in ink black waves. He seemed to lean into her touch, lolling his head forward to give her better access. “Shh,” she hushed, trying to get him to settle a little more. “It’s still early, try to get a little more sleep, okay?” She kissed him softly on the crown of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair. It didn’t really smell like anything, just faintly like her shampoo, but she liked it all the same.

After it seemed Vax had relaxed into her touch, stilling in his movements, Keyleth pulled her hands away, stretching them high above her head. She rolled out her neck and wrists, letting out a yawn that crested into a high pitched sigh of breath. Everything was just so calm and easy right now, the kind of serenity that only came from the pages of a home and garden catalog or a fairy tale. If she closed her eyes and sank into the plush, tasseled pillows against the headboard a little bit more, Keyleth could probably drift off and peacefully sleep for a hundred years without complaint.

“Why’d you stop that?” Vax murmured groggily. “Felt nice.”

Keyleth looked down to find Vax’s head in her lap, looking up at her through long lashes and hooded eyes. She felt a pang of guilt for waking him up. Vax had always been a notoriously restless sleeper, often plagued by insomnia and bad dreams that she had always known of vaguely, but since they’d been spending more and more nights together, it was something Keyleth became acutely aware of. Vax, however, did not look perturbed in the least. He had a sleepy, affectionate, smile on his face that made Keyleth’s heart swell in her chest.

She didn’t think she would ever get used to the way he looked at her.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said, brushing the hair out of his face. “I was just watching the sunrise and you looked so peaceful and… nevermind, I’m sorry, I should have been quieter.”

“Kiki,” Vax said, cutting off her apologetic rambling. “Don’t be sorry, alright? I was half awake already.” He was still smiling up at her fondly, but there was now a glimmer in his eye that was both loving and playful. “And besides,” he said, twisting and maneuvering around to lie on top of her, resting his chin just under her sternum. “There are worse things to wake up to.”

Keyleth blushed in spite of herself. That was another thing she would never get used to, Vax’s verbosity and shameless romantic gestures in her direction. He had a way of making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, cutting through her wall of self doubt long enough for her to lose track of her insecurities for a short while.

“Oh, really?” Keyleth countered lamely. She began to trail her hands up and down his bare shoulders and back, tracing her fingers over the thin lines of red that decorated his skin where her nails had dug into him in the throes of passion the night before. They hadn’t been intimate with each other for very long and were still in the process of learning what each other liked and didn’t like. If last night was any indication, apparently, a little pain and roughness were more than okay in Vax’s book. 

Vax slipped a hand under the fabric of her nightgown, beginning to stroke gentle patterns on the outside of her thigh. “Really.” he said, meeting her bashful, verdant gaze, admiring the shade of red that grew darker across her cheeks beneath her freckles. Keyleth shivered a little under his touch, his deft fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. Whether it was her inexperience with this kind of thing coming through, or just due to being a tactile person in general, Keyleth was almost embarrassingly receptive to Vax’s touch. Every brush of skin against skin left her heart fluttering like a caged butterfly and sent a jolt of something akin to static shock deep in her belly and between her thighs. 

Vax was keenly aware of the effect he could have on her. Keyleth was, well, on occasion, less than subtle about her passion, which was one of the things he loved about her. He planted a kiss between her breasts, close mouthed and chaste against the thin material of her nightgown. She gasped softly, gripping his shoulders tightly and ever so slightly raising her hips before Vax could kiss her again, just as softly on her parted lips. 

“I, um, I guess you’re welcome, then” Keyleth managed to get out as Vax wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him leave kisses against her jaw, on her neck, and just below her ear, each press of his lips more open and desirous than the last. She kept one hand stroking over as much of his back as she could reach but tangled the other one up in his thick, black hair, tugging gently and encouragingly in response to his ministrations. 

“Trust me, Kiki,” Vax said softly, moving again to whisper against her mouth, hands wandering beneath her nightgown, fingers coquettishly playing with the waistband of her panties. “The pleasure is all mine.”

It was sometime later, when Keyleth was lying flat on her back, high pitched whimpers and moans escaping her lips, trying not to crush Vax’s head between her thighs, when she absentmindedly noticed that the orange glow of dawn was no more. The glare of the morning sun, now high in the sky, filtered through the window shades and left horizontal bands of light over Vax’s form beneath the bedcovers in an otherwise dim room. Soon, she would have to greet the day, leaving the comfort and bliss of her patterned bed sheets and all that came with them. She had to at least try to be a functioning adult. 

But just then Keyleth felt Vax’s tongue give a long, firm swipe from her entrance to her clit, before taking it between his lips and sucking gently. Which was, for the record, totally unfair, considering he knew how sensitive those nerve endings were for her. She let out a short, shrill, yelp of pleasure, gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white. When she finally came, it was with a choked, breathless cry, her skin flushed all over, her legs over Vax’s shoulders and ankles locked around his neck.

He emerged from under her nightgown with a smirk, his features and the wetness on his face and chin dappled in the morning light. He untangled their bodies to kiss her, with unbridled ardor and intensity, as Keyleth struggled to catch her breath. She shuddered at the taste of herself on his lips and felt another jolt of static shock at the realization of how much she liked it.

“I love you, Keyleth,” Vax murmured, his voice both reverent and hoarse with desire. He took her face between his hands, cradling it, lightly tracing his thumbs over her cheekbones. Keyleth struggled to identify the emotion behind his eyes as he stared down at her; it was wonderous and tender, ardent and hungry and zealous all in one. He kissed her again, on the tip of her nose, and Keyleth could feel her heart almost melt at the gentle affection of the gesture. “I love you so, incredibly, much.”

There really was nothing more breathtaking than this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @technicolortidepods, if you feel so inclined


End file.
